


cake (we'll have ours)

by kanames_harisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: “Excuse, miss, is that my shirt?”// written for the Kakashi Lounge 30 Minutes to Dog Days of Summer gift exchange //
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	cake (we'll have ours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> The twist for this fest is the 30 minute limit for creation. It was a challenge, but I’m proud of how it turned out. Thank you, florchis, for giving me a great prompt to work with!

**.oOo.**

Sakura finishes off her bottle of water as she sways to the music. The sun has set, and the festival is in high gear, the crowd packing tight in anticipation of the coming fireworks show. She bumps Ino with her hip and leans in to speak in her ear, raising her voice to be heard over the heavy beat.

“Getting more water!”

Ino nods as she lightly grinds against Sai, and Sakura takes her leave.

The line for refreshments is short. It takes Sakura less time to purchase her water than it takes to navigate to the stand. She lingers along the edge, surveying the press for a distinctive mess of silver hair or flowing, white robes. But he’s nowhere in sight. 

“Excuse, miss, is that my shirt?”

Sakura grins as she’s pulled into a dark crevice between vendor stalls. The arms that wrap around her middle are as familiar as her own, but she plays along anyway. 

“No, sir. It’s my husband’s,” she says with mock affront.

Kakashi’s lips draw a line of kisses across her skin. Her shoulder lays exposed from the loose fit of the shirt in question, giving him easy access. Sakura shivers as his hand slips underneath, tracing needy patterns into the plane of her stomach. “Perhaps I can take a closer look, just to make sure.”

Sakura hums, a smoldering desire ignited in her veins. “I’m not sure he’d like that.”

Kakashi tugs her closer, and she can feel the hardened length of him against her ass. “I guess I’ll have to ask him myself. What’s he look like?”

“Oh, you know,” she says, coy. “Tall and fit, with distinguished silver hair. He's a man that simply oozes power and leadership.”

“Oh. You’re the Hokage’s wife.”

Sakura turns in his arms and takes off his formal hat. “I am.”

She kisses him, nipping at his lips. He takes the bait and opens up for her, gives her control. Her hands slide inside his robes, desperate for the heat of his skin. Her fingers trail down - _down, down, down_ \- until she takes hold of what she wants most of all. He growls into her mouth as his hands fist into the fabric of her borrowed shirt. Sakura revels in it, how easily she nearly brings him to his knees.

Kakashi tears himself away from her and makes several hand signs in quick succession. A shadow clone appears, and he gives it his hat and robe. “You get to give the speech tonight. I’ve got business with my wife.”

In a swirl of petals, Kakashi transports them to his secret village overlook.

**.oOo.**

_(His tongue brings her to her climax as the first of the fireworks burst through the clear night sky. She returns the favor in kind. They take a moment in each others’ arms, marveling at the light show._

_Then, Kakashi rallies, his hunger unquenched. Flashes of golden light fall all around them, enveloping them in a soft stuttering glow. The finale rises into the air to the raucous cheers of the village. High on their isolated perch, Sakura and Kakashi reach the heights of mutual satisfaction as the last firework fades away.)_


End file.
